True Happiness
by MJLS
Summary: Rogue had only one question for Pyro as they stood under the pale moonlight.Are you really happy John? She softly whispered as his hair fell in front of his eyes. RYRO R&R please...[Oneshot][Part III]


**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**True Happiness**

* * *

Johns departure had gone through the whole school in just a matter of time. And while everybody thought Marie and Bobby were happy and accepted his choice after a couple of weeks. Rogue was still torn apart.

John had been the one who she could talk to. Who wasn't afraid of her power like the rest of the school. He had dared to touch her when the others were afraid.

John had always been there for her and even though Rogue didn't want to admit it, it had hit her hard. Probably harder than it should have but Rogue didn't really care about that. She sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and tear streaks written over her pale cheeks.

She couldn't imagine what it would be like with the brotherhood and she didn't really knew if she wanted to imagine it in the first place. The wind blew through the thin leaves of the tree just by her window as they stood open to her somewhat small balcony.

Rogue sighed deeply and laid down on her bed instead, her eyes fixated on the walls of her bedroom. Pulling her blanket closer to her, the young mutant girl closed her eyes and tried to get some hours of sleep before the next day.

A soft and warm summer wind blew through her hair as she reopened her eyes, realizing she had slept for only an hour. Rogue sighed and turned her feet over the side of her double bed, placing her head in her hands.

"Why are you doing this to me John? Why do you keep tormenting me even if you're not with me?" Rogue whispered in the silence of the empty room, well knowing that she won't receive an answer anyway.

Rogue stood up and walked on her balcony with her bare feet. Her brown eyes looked up to the moon as a stray of hair fell in front of them. Sighing sadly, Rogue looked back down and turned away to return inside.

Rogue stopped at her door frame, afraid to look over her shoulder as she thought her mind was playing tricks with her.

"I never planned on leaving you." John whispered from behind her.

"I know John, yet you did." Rogue finally dared to turn around and face him, realizing that her mind was not playing tricks on her, that she was not hallucinating. He was really there.

His hair was a little longer than before and clearly he had dyed it once since a bit of his brown hair showed blond highlights in the pale moonlight. John smiled a little, knowing that Rogue was probably beating herself up for his choice.

Carefully and slowly, John walked towards her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Rogue closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling and leaned in to the simple touch.

"Don't blame yourself for my mistakes Rogue." John whispered, cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand as she finally dared to open her eyes again. Rogue's brown orbs locked in with his and even if it was only for a brief moment, John regretted his choice to leave her.

"I'm not going to ask why you left. But I do want to know if you're happy with the choice you made." Rogue said, not taking her eyes away from his face.

Pyro was dumbfolded for a brief second, not expecting the question she threw at him. Was he happy? He could finally use his power to a full potential, he wasn't held back like before.

But did that really make him happy? Did he really felt like he was happy for a single bit? John frowned and waited a little before he tried to answer her question.

"Are you happy John?" Rogue asked again. John doubted himself, biting his lip a little. Was he really happy? He didn't know how to answer her question. That moment, John realized that, for the first time, he didn't have a smart-ass answer to shoot back at her.

Rogue didn't turn her eyes away from his face as he sighed a little in response. He reached out and caressed her cheek before taking her hand in his and giving the back of her hand a small kiss.

"You were the one that made me happy every day when I was here."

"But are you happy out there John?"

John ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to fall in front of his eyes a little more than before. "It depends on what you mean Rogue." He started. "I'm happy because I'm finally able to use all of my power without restrains. But the thing is...when I'm without you...how can I truly be happy?"

Rogue paused a little and nodded eventually. John circled his arms around her thin waist and pulled her closer. The young girl wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in his shirt, smelling the familiar scent of his aftershave.

John remained quiet for the next couple of minutes between him and Rogue. Lifting up her chin to make sure she faced him, John pressed his lips against hers in a dazzling kiss while his tongue sought entrance to her mouth.

Rogue smiled in the kiss and placed her hands on his back, pulling him deeper in the kiss.

**X**

"Rogue, what are you doing?" Bobby watched as Rogue began to place several of her darkest clothes on her bed. Her green and white coat laid ready on her bed and Bobby really wondered what she was planning when he saw her grabbing a bag out of her closet.

Bobby frowned at her actions until it finally dawned upon him. Quickly, he stood up from the bed and stopped Rogue, grabbing her wrist by the black wristband that seemed all to familiar to him.

"You're going after him aren't you?" Bobby asked, his mind already knew the answer as Rogue pulled away without answering.

"Why can't you understand that he's gone Rogue? He won't come back." Bobby reasoned with her as she grabbed the last stock of clothes out of her closet.

"Then I guess I won't come back either." Rogue said firmly while zipping up her bag and threw her long green coat over her shoulders. Bobby sighed and took her covered shoulders tightly before she could run of.

"You don't understand Rogue, he left. Accept that instead of trying to get him back."

"And you can't understand the true meaning why I'm doing this."

Rogue turned away from Bobby and walked out of her room with her bag slummed over her shoulder. Bobby sighed and sat on the bed with his head in his hands, thinking about her response.

**X**

John drank from his coffee, clicking his lighter open and closed it again with his other hand as he leaned against the back of the bench he was sitting on. The forest was quiet and normally he wouldn't enjoy it as much as he did now.

His mind was in turmoil, not really knowing if Rogue would really show up after all. He looked at the bubbling city in front of him, everyone was to busy to notice him sitting there in the first place, causing Pyro to imagine how they would be if they knew he was a potential terrorist.

His eyes scanned the ground, searching a little for Rogue until he saw her. Her long brown hair and white stripes fitted with her long green coat and white borders. She smiled when she saw him, running faster as he stood up and threw the empty cup away.

Her bag was discarded on the floor as John circled his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Rogue laughed a little and before she could pick up her bag, John had already thrown it over his shoulder, wrapping one arm around her waist as they walked through the forest.

"Ask me the question again." John said smiling as they entered Magneto's lair together. Rogue had been here before, but knew that she needed her clothes with her. John had reluctantly agreed and let her go on her own while he waited for her.

"John, that was a one time question." Rogue commented

"Just...ask it again 'Kay?" John placed her bag on the floor of his room and circled his other arm around her waist so she was trapped between his body and his arms.

"Alright...are you happy John?"

"More than you can ever know now you're with me." John smirked before giving her a kiss on her soft lips, not thinking about her power, the problems the world had against them or the rummaging thoughts in his mind.

**

* * *

**

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


End file.
